Unexpected Tale
by girlunderground
Summary: The tale of an unexpected week of lovemaking.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is kind of my response to all the weird pairings. Since it's not my first language, tolerance with the mistakes in a good practice.

Clearly Ron Weasley wasn't in his best mood and now to make things worse: double period of potions with Slytherin. Just bloody fantastic!

- Mione, could you help me tonight with thus charms essay? - Ron heard Harry cautiously.

- Harry, if you've got the fantasy that I'll let you're delusional, because it took me a lot of work you see and…

- OK OK Hermione. It's just some doubts, really.

- Fine, meet me at the library at 7, what about you Ronald?

- What about me?

- Don't you need help with your essay?

- Hm, I don't know…

- How come you don't? - she asked incredulously.

- No thank you – he quickly added.

Ron looked at Hermione then. She wore disappointing eyes, which was funny because she was never so keen on helping them since she would do the entire essay, but what could he do? He needed to practice quiddich, alone.

- OK then.

Entering the potions class, things were smooth until the bell rang and the professor Snape boasted in:

- Now silence, I've got some news. I'll be separating you into partners and you'll all remain like that until I say so.

People started whispering within seconds, in fear and then again Snape silenced them:

- Shut up! Now here is the list: Miss Abercrombie and Mr Longbottom; Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini; Miss Patil and Mr. Nott; Miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley; Miss Bulstrode and Mr. Thomas; Miss Heather and Mr. Finnegan; Mr Malfoy and Mr. Potter. – smiling sickly towards Harry.

Grunting could be heard all over the class, but Snape looked very pleased and unaltered by his last arrangements. Ron then headed to Pansy Parkinson table more and more displeased thought each step until he got there and sat in silence waiting for more information.

- I expect a minimum brewing time of 15 days and also a medium difficulty stage. As fifth years and OWL's students you must do your best.

Totally angry by now, Ron waited for the girl to say something but she remained like him, since that wouldn't give them anything he started:

- We can start now and then meet up for the writing par… - he dictated slowly

- Well, firstly Weasel, know that I'm disgusted to work with you. Unfortunately, Professor Snape decided this partner thing but gosh it's revolting… - she looked like it wasn't done.

- Blah, blah, blah, don't care. If you wanna change go ask dear Snape, but oh shit! He won't do that. So shut the fuck up. Tell me what you want to brew cause I won't ask you again.

- Well, we could do the Polyjuice potion, it's basic for OWL's and it'll please Snape – if looks could kill he would be buried now.

- I'll get the ingredients… - he snapped

On his way to the potions cupboard he bumped at Hermione, that looking at him pitied, asked:

- How are you?

- Bloody fantastic! I got the best partner ever! I think I'll tell her to gently put my middle finger up her arse. – Ron answered sarcastically with a genuine smile at once.

- Ronald, don't say it like that. Just give her hell – Hermione laughed though – You're good at it.

- Oh thank you for the complement. It really brightens up my day Mione.

- Stop the drama. Look at Harry!

- See ya Mione! – And turned back to his seat.

- So weasel, what bunny wanted with you?

- At least she doesn't look like a pug. Tooth can be fixed but faces, you die with it. And it's none of your business. – 'That shut her up' Ron thought – Now, pass me the ingredients pug-face please?

- Well, you don't seem very good at making potions, poor you! One less chance you've got to change your economical situation. But I'm not surprise. Since I don't wanna fail as I believe you don't too let me do this. You can do the writing. I'll check that later. – He muttered some bad word in response, thankfully she didn't hear and he was free from another fight.

Class ended and they finally splitted up leaving their potion brewing. Later that night before going to quiddich practice he received an owl.

_Meet me at potions class. – P Parkinson._

Pissed he marched to there but the girl hasn't arrived yet. Impatient we took a look at the potions as a distraction when he heard foot steps.

- You better be quick 'cause I've got more important things to do – She barely was in when he warned.

- If you think that I'm happy to be here you're dumber than I thought but then again.

With that he took a glance at her properly and realised she was dressed up, like she was going to Hogsmead or something.

- Why are you all dressed up on a Wednesday? – He asked on a mocking tone.

- I know that you're not used to girls well dressed around you, but this is real. I've got a meeting, that's why.

Ron held back a laugh but couldn't help but snigger.

- So, the ferret huh? – Then started to laugh like crazy.

The girl got really angry and went closer to him.

- Don't (poke on his chest) call (poke) him (poke) that.

Ron laughed more but then with that proximity he saw something. Her blouse wasn't warm and with the cold air of the dungeons he could her chest bumping and so her harden nipples, she wasn't wearing bra, like a miracle he realised. There they were, just for Malfoy's display. He needed to say something.

- You're not wearing bra.

When it hit her she went immediately red. Looking like she was thinking hard she bent down and stared for a long time. It was his time to get red because his pants started to grow and that was what she's been staring.

- And you've got a boner.

Embarrassed from tip to toe, both couldn't stare at each other.

- I've got to go - Stammered Ronald scarred as he left wondering why in name of Merlin she would have owled him if she was supposed to meet Malform to a fingering session.

The embarrassment from last night was comfortably forgotten until breakfast time. Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to enter the Great Hall when they heard:

- Weasel, stop…

Ronald got alarmed and squeaked like a little girl turning around where Pansy Parkinson stood arrogantly in front of him.

- I need to talk to you about our work. It's urgent otherwise I wouldn't be here wasting my time.

- And why pug-face should I miss my precious breakfast? By the way I don't care anymore about that assignment.

- You better start carrot and this IS important so stop being and arsehole

- Well, then stop being a bit…

- Ron will go with you. – Hermione answered by him.

- I did NOT say…

- Finally saying something useful Granger – retorted Parkinson.

Hermione looked like she regretted solving the situation but before she could say something Pansy grabbed Ron by his arm, to everyone's surprise, and disappeared with him at the end of the corridor leaving an awestruck Harry and Hermione.

They walked for some minutes, maybe second, with a confused Ron since the dungeons was in the contrary way. But when she was sure there were no one in sight Parkinson pulled him to an empty class and used her wand to cast a silencing charm.

- Now Weasel, I had a hard time trying to sleep last night after our little encounter. Draco was busy and I was put aside. But then I remembered your boner and it came to me… – While talking she went walking closer and closer, didn't look the same embarrassed Pansy from yesterday.

Ron was flinching, starting to shake in fear. She was unbuttoning her school shirt, robes already on the floor.

- Look at me. – She ordered and with that the cover was gone living her bare chest for his eyes. She made way until him and gently pulled his hands to her pale pair of tits.

Worked immediately. He was aroused again and with that she tip toed to kiss him, his hand lost in her without knowing what to do. Pansy sighed in frustration:

- You never did it, did you?

- That's none of your business again. – Ron gritted.

- Cut it. I'll do it first and maybe you can learn something.

She kneeled down and started to unbutton his fly. He fortunately wasn't wearing his robes yet, or would it be unfortunately?

- What are you doing? Are you fucking mental?

- Stop complaining, you'll like it.

And there he was, couldn't be more excited. The first erotic moment of his life. She pulled his underwear and:

- Oh my Merlin! – She laughed with humor. – You're ginger. Fascinating!

And then he felt her lips right in the tip and soon he was in her mouth. Ron felt a good dizziness. So much pleasure. He wanted to touch her but she was far and kiss her tits. It was hard to suppress a moan so he let it go. So good but he couldn't hold on.

- I'm coming – he whispered hopelessly.

She switched for her hand. Apparently she didn't want to taste him so soon. And with that he succumbed, everything in a blur. What seemed like ages he composed himself while she cleaned the mess.

- Get up! – he asked gently.

She standed in front of him all flushed and he kissed her hard this time. Hands straight to her breast. Tongue dueling. He wanted to kiss her somewhere else. Neck. Lying her in the table so he could see her properly and kiss, suck and lick. Something illuminated him. A love bite; he always wanted to give someone. There he sucked, in the back of her neck while she whimpered underneath him and finished that with a lingering kiss in the lips, almost a slow peck. The last exchanged between them.

- That was okay, but you owe me now.

Ron was speechless and just pulled up his pants while she dressed up and was gone. He followed to the kitchen. More hungry than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald wasn't sure if it was a dream or a nightmare, but he was frightened. Pansy Parkinson was trouble and these dreams were driving him mental. What should he do? Meet her again as she suggested or forget it? He was oh so keen to go, because that night before was pure bliss, just brilliant.

Decided then. He was going. The day went on a blur, so distracted as he was barely noticed Harry's preoccupied look. Back to the common that night when he was about to leave, was stopped by his friend:

- Are you alright mate? Where you heading to?

- Huh... I'm fine and hm... I need to check something at the library.

- Oh, alright! – Harry obviously didn't buy it but let it go. Tough Ron never checked things at the library.

Walking through the corridors he was pale and could badly ménage to breath. They seemed so much longer and his steps louder. He followed to the library by intuition, felt like he was going to find her there, she was way too arrogant to be found again at the dungeons as she was waiting for him. Closer he started to her whispers and felt better. Got in and marched to some dark shelve, waiting for some magic and trying not to look so desperate. Distantly he heard steps but they went away as they came close and he waited, waited and waited. He was getting tired and sleepy; maybe he should forget and go to his bed. That was ridiculous anyways. He went out of the shelve and collided with something, better, someone.

- Sorry. – he mumbled.

- You... – a girly voice whispered. – What you doin' here?

- I a… Came to look for a book – he answered hoping not to give himself up after noticing it was her.

He was definitely intimidated after last night. She was like a vision in a skirt, no robes this time and a button blouse. He noticed her delicate neck even tough he had an strange face, hair pinned up.

- And did you find it already? – She asked apprehensively.

- Well, I a… Didn't find it yet but there is something…

- Shut up Weasel!

- Ron. You should call me Ron.

- Don't think old habits die so fast. We are not friends therefore that's not possible.

- Well, you could never be friendly right? But we need to talk about what happened. And for Merlin's old pants stop behaving like a spoiled little girl.

- I'm spoiled? And you would know everything, wouldn't you? Since you walk around the castle with your little friends like you are heroes and own this place. But at least Pot-head survived to death and Granger is a goody two shoes. But you…

- Ohhh, is that what sweetie Draco has been sulking about. I think it has a name.

- Oh shut the fuck up. You know nothing about…

With that the heated argument started but it wouldn't last longer because somehow Ron was hypnotized. She wasn't pretty as Hermione but she had grown nicer to his eyes after what happened. It might sound a little opportunist but it was how it worked. He bent down and silenced her with a kiss and partly surprised partly grateful mumbled.

- He has no balls to shag me.

- Good, because I don't think he deserves.

- We should settle this down. – She suggested totally dropping the cold act.

- I don't suppose this is not reachable; you just said we are not friends.

- We are not friends but this; it's not something you need to be friends with but we can use benefits of our partnership – She answered smoothly.

- Alright.

They sealed the conversation with joy and to make things easier Ron pushed Pansy up against the shelve from their hiding place. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and opened her legs so he could stay between them. Lowering his right hand to the length of her tight he pressed it hard.

- Put it there – She half moaned.

- Wha?

- Your fingers.

First he didn't understand that but then he got it. She wanted him to touch her there, so he did. Slowly and teasingly he dragged his index finger to her middle. Passing through the barrier of her panties he felt the heat and instinctively searched for a button, a dot or whatever they call it the twin's magazines. He felt a bulge and rubbed it.

Pansy moaned softly. He did it again and he same reaction. Kept doing it.

- Merlin, you're good! Try and put it inside.

- And you're pretty fit. – He said through kisses.

He was slightly confused about this 'putting inside' but pushed his finger up there anyways. Ron realized he was technically inside her and it felt funny. The texture.

- Go faster – She ordered.

Taken aback in concern he hesitated but continued to pump it and kiss her. Pansy started to breath erratically and and suddenly convulsed, her body trembling. He could her and 'oh' distantly. And with a final shiver she was completely supported by him. After that moment she seemed much more passionate, kissing him. He pressed her back and she went hands down to his pants. But this time neither of them, wanted to stop kissing. So she would to take matters with her hand.

Soon enough it was his time to succumb and it was over. Nothing compared to the last time but even like that, it was awesome. They didn't want to split and the fact that they were at the library was forgotten.

- We need to get back… hmmp – Pansy said.

- Yeah, we do.

They slowed down then, sweet good-bye kisses. One last overwhelming kiss and they were settling down their clothes. She gathered her sack and was gone.

Ron stood there for a while, felling like he had run a marathon. Time to go back. Again the corridors looked suspicious, but maybe he was paranoid. He didn't know what time it was but soon he was in bed.

He didn't dream and slept tight. Harry had to wake him up so he could take a quick shower at least. Found his friend waiting for him at the breakfast table.

- Morning! – Ron cheered.

- Morning. But when did you get back last night¿

- Oh… I suppose it was a bit late.

- Ron?

- What?

- What is it in your neck?

- What what?

- This bruise.

- Good morning Ronald! – Hermione approached.

- Good morning Mione! – Ron answered to a surprised Hermione.

- Would you have a mirror in you sack love? – He asked gently.

- Why would I have?

- Well, are you or are you not a girl?

- Well, I certainly am a girl, but the main question is: are you or are you not a wizard? – She answered incredulously.

- Are you or are you not a muggle born?

- Well Mister, it too early to discuss with you so… - She pointed at some piece of bread at Seamus plate. - REFLEXO!

- Thank you Hermione.

Sitting properly she asked:

- Why do you want a mirror Ronald?

- Harry says I've got a horrid bruise at my beautiful piece of neck.

And there stood the proof of his late business with Parkinson.

- Well Harry, I don't know how I got it but I know I fell asleep while studying so-maybe it was there.

Hermione wasn't paying attention but Harry saw his mate's ears go red.

- Hemione! – Ron called.

- Yes Ron.

- Could you heal it for me?

- Sure – Answered while pointing her wand at his neck and muttering a non-verbal spell.

- So Ron… - Harry started suspiciously. - How is it going with your potions assignment?

- Thanks Hermione – He said first. – I think as it should. Smooth, thank Merlin.

- And there are no more disagreements?

- We manage that now by agreeing that the project is more important. So we will finish as soon as possible. – He thought about what he was hiding. How 'bout ya?

- Good. Malfoy is a pain in my arse. But we are… hm… dealing. He does the potions since he is so smart and I the paperwork.

- Good for you though I think Mione is the luckiest. Already finished. Come on!

While joking Ron sensed someone approaching while walking to class. He felt a brush of hand in his bum and suppressed a laugh by blushing in the end. Pansy passed beside him and when sure nobody was looking winked at him. Graciously dropped the Slytherin scarf in her hands. She bent down to catch it and his vision blurred. She was wearing red laced panties. Merlin's sake. She rose. But lying on the floor, was a little note. He took it.

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement after supper. Bring food._

He smiled.

Soon it was time to go meet Pug-Face. Funny. He never thought that someday he would 'see' her like that. He quickly finished his dinner, now seeming stupid to get food, but food was always a good thing. He got up and started to gather his stuff when a voice brought him up to surface.

- Where you heading to? – Asked Harry

- I've got to meet Parkinson. We are about to finish it.

- Nice.

- Se ya Harry, Hermione.

Following to the kitchen and when he was in looked for and elf. Tapping in the back of the first he saw.

- Hello

- How can Boots help Master?

- Would you have some tarts or cakes I could take?

- Boots is going to look, just wait.

- Sure.

Soon he came with a bunch of paper plates in his little hands.

- He it is Master.

- Thanks!

- Does Master want anything else?

- No. Bye

He hurried to the room. Blood boiling from excitement.

_I need the place where Pansy is waiting for me._

_I need the place where Pansy is waiting for me._

_I need the place where Pansy is waiting for me._

Slowly, a door started to form in front of his eyes and so the doorknob. He waltzed trying to look calm, the place was in shadows. He could identify the fireplace, a couch, a study table and a lunch table. Pansy nowhere in sight. He motioned to the lunch table dropping the paper plates.

- Hello! – Pansy greeted.

- Hi.

- So you brought food…

- Sure

- Good.

- Well, you can get closer. Kiss me if you fell like it.

- Or you can do it.

- I always do something, lazy git.

Ron laughed. She approached graciously. Resting a hand in his shoulder tenderly kissed him.

- We should go to the couch. – She whispered.

- Right.

They sat side by side awkwardly. The situation was way too suggestive to him.

- You'll kiss me this time.

He turned to her. Hands already roaming through her waist while kissing her neck. Untucking her shirt, she wasn't wearing tie so began to unbutton it too.

- Why don't we take it all? Let's get up.

The awkwardness came back again. She dropped her skirt. His trousers came off and she saw her only in red laces then. Surprised he asked:

- Why red?

- Match with your hair? – She suggested.

- Sure it is. It matches with your inner Gryffindor. – He tormented her while getting close.

Now only in their undergarments, she turned away to take her bra.

- Why do you do that?

- I want you to see them in their best shape. – She took a while before turning back.

- Best shape? They're tits. Always awesome.

- It's better when they are up.

- Well, I don't… - She silenced him.

Back to the couch they just stayed there, kissing and kissing without getting tired or rushing. Slowly he bent down a little so he could mouth her nipples and with his right hand descended so he could take of her panties. Fingers playing around her button. She whimpered. She was trying to take of his trousers then, he finished the job easier. Got up and presented his full erection.

She smirked. Took his hand and made him lay beneath her while she descended to work down but he felt her slowing down.

- I don't want to end it like this. Let's do it.

- Do what?

- Sex Weasley.

- Whoa whoa, what you're talking about? You mental?

- I'm perfectly fine and rational, so are you.

- You are one hundred percent sure about this?

- Yes, just be gentle. – That she slurred.

He took potion, changing places.

- You really want it?

- Now? More than anything!

- Well, now so do I but later when you think properly.

- Shut up. Right now you're ruining one of my first experiences by talking.

- Alright. – Ron kissed her.

- Just be gentle…


End file.
